


Christmas Eve Eve Eve

by how_about_no



Series: Christmas Collection [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Slash, Pre-War, Protective Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8954620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: “Bucky,” Steve whined, but it was no use. Bucky had that stupid grin on his face that always showed up when he was being a little shit, set on making Steve’s life a living hell. Of course, Bucky always thought he was making it better. He was, really, but every time the man went out of his way to make Steve happy, he fell even more in love with him and that- that was hell.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still on schedule! Next up- Stucky!!
> 
> Go Robyyynnn

The shade that the lamppost across the street was casting just wasn’t turning out right on the page. Steve screwed up his fourth attempt and threw it across the room to join the others. He curled his legs up further towards his chest, almost close enough for him to rest his chin on his knees. With the cold draft coming in from the window, he felt like a child, burrowing for warmth. Bucky would probably tell him off when he got back from work. Steve could imagine it now, his stern, stuffed up voice whining worriedly about Steve’s health. It wasn’t a big deal, really. He was bound to get ill during winter, so Steve was just speeding up the process and trying to get a good sketch of the snow-covered street while he did.

Before he knew it, the sketch on the paper was slowly becoming a familiar instead of the street. Steve cast a look outside and sighed, his breath appearing on the glass. He drew a line through it before climbing down from the windowsill and putting his book down on the table.

It was just in time too because a few seconds later heavy footsteps approached the door.

“Jesus,” Bucky muttered, stomping his feet by the door to get the snow off them, “It’s colder than Mr Jensen’s heart out there.”

“Mr Jensen isn’t that bad,” Steve rolled his eyes. Bucky had a grudge against their upstairs neighbour. Apparently, anyone that took pity on Steve apart from Bucky himself was a ‘condescending asshole that needs to mind his own business’.

“He’s the worst,” Bucky went to take off his jacket, then seemed to rethink it, leaving it loose on his shoulders, “You been drawing by the window again?”

“No,” Steve scoffed, “Why would you think that?”

“Steam from your breath is still there,” Bucky raised an eyebrow, “Nothing gets past me, pal. I know everything.”

“What’s 20 times 31?”

“Fine,” Bucky huffed, “I know everything worth knowing.”

“Sure,” Steve said sarcastically, and Bucky shoved past him, ruffling his hair. Laughing, Steve batted his hand away and watched him as he shucked his shoes off by the kitchen counter and dropped two bags on it. With narrowed eyes, Steve moved to Bucky’s side and tried to peak into one of the bags.

“Hey!” Bucky shoved his face away, “One of your presents is in there.”

“Buck,” Steve groaned, “You weren’t meant to get me anything. You’ve hardly made anything these past few months and I haven’t been able to sell many drawings because you won’t let me outside.”

“Don’t make it sound like I’m your keeper, Stevie,” Bucky smirked, “You’re a free man.”

“Free, my ass.”

“I mean,” Bucky shrugged, “If that’s what you’re into.”

“Buck!” Steve shouted, scandalised. The blush creeping up his neck didn’t help.

“Joking, Steve, don’t worry.”

His giddy mood dimmed a little, Steve wandered over to where he had thrown all his failed drawings. Biting his lip, he picked them up and held them in his small hands. So many failures. He knew there was no way he would ever get a drawing right first time, but it still felt discouraging, especially when it was the only way he could help towards their income during winter. Silently, Bucky came up behind him and gently took one of the scrunched-up pieces of paper.

“Why have you thrown this away, Steve?” Bucky tipped his head to one side and considered the drawing, “It’s good. The shading on the snow is great.”

“Let’s see,” Bucky held it out, “The lamppost was wonky.”

“Wonky?” Bucky frowned, “It ain’t wonky. Your vision is skewed.”

“Let’s hope not ‘cause we can’t afford glasses.”

“What date is it?” Bucky said suddenly.

“22nd,” Steve replied with a raised brow, “Why?”

“You need cheering up, so Christmas is coming early!”

“Bucky,” Steve whined, but it was no use. Bucky had that stupid grin on his face that always showed up when he was being a little shit, set on making Steve’s life a living hell. Of course, Bucky always thought he was making it better. He was, really, but every time the man went out of his way to make Steve happy, he fell even more in love with him and that- that was hell.

“Come on,” Bucky wiggled his eyebrows, “I’m pretty proud of myself this year. Gave myself a good pat on the back for job well done when I managed to wrangle the price down on this beauty,” Bucky dug through the bag Steve was trying to peek into earlier while he spoke, “There was this kid by the side of the street selling them for a store a few blocks over. Apparently, they wanted to sell out before Christmas but not enough people passed by,” He grinned, “You wouldn’t believe how much he looked like you when you were younger, Stevie. It was like _fate._ I had to get what he was selling.”

“Don’t think fate had anything to do with it.”

“Don’t be so pessimistic,” Bucky pinched Steve’s cheek, then cheered when he found what he was looking for, “Anyway, this is it.”

He handed Steve a little wrapped box.

“You wrapped it?”

“Nah, got the kid to,” Bucky stuffed his hands into his slack pockets and rocked on his heels, “Go on.”

Steve looked up at Bucky through his eyelashes and couldn’t believe how luck he was to have him when, by now, the man could be married to any dame around, maybe even have a kid on the way. Slowly, Steve tugged on the end of the bow and it slid off and onto the floor. Steve flicked his eyes up to Bucky who was looking giddier by the second. Trying to hold back a laugh, Steve went about unwrapping the present fully.

“I’m kind of nervous.”

“Don’t be,” Bucky bit his lip, “It’s good.”

“Okay,” Steve sighed, then lifted the lid of the box. Inside was a small pocket watch sat in a perfect red mould of it. It was gold, with intricate details carved into the top of it. Gently, Steve took it out of the box and placed the latter on the counter. He turned the watch over in his hand. The little button on the top was stiff when Steve pressed it, and the watch popped open.

“See,” Bucky pointed at the flipped lid, “There’s room for you to put a picture of a pretty dame in there.”

“It’s-” Steve took in a breath- “It’s beautiful, Buck.”

“Oh, thank God,” Bucky’s shoulders dropped, “I thought you might’ve hated it, Jesus.”

Grinning, Steve dared look at his best friend again. Feelings overwhelmed him when he saw the soft expression on Bucky’s face, and he almost did something stupid. Before he could though, Bucky was holding the hand with the watch in.

“I just want you to be happy,” Bucky said softly, “All the time.”

“Buck-” Steve started, his heart hammering, but was cut off by Bucky’s lips gently touching his cheek.

“Happy Christmas, Steve,” Bucky was just a breath away.

“Happy Christmas, Buck.”

In that moment, Steve knew there was something more. Maybe one day they could be together, with no dames or money problems getting in their way. Today wasn’t that day. Today, Steve was just happy with his hand in Bucky’s own and the imprint of his lips still tingling on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! visit me on tumblr- girlsf0rgirls


End file.
